Just Be Still
by Adelphia Savanya Moore
Summary: WELL NOW!!! I've gone to writing Slayers (Zelgodis is hot, Zelgodis is hot...) but it's a Lina-Gourry romancie thingie. Enjoy.......or not, ...or not!!!


"Just Be Still"   
By; Adelphia Savanya Moore`   
  
  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Slayers don't belong to me. Taking me to court is pointless. Not only don't I have any money, but I'm not all that dreadfully pritty, either. No one got that "takeing me to court" joke, huh? Well, anyway; the song "Just Be Still" used to belong to me, but I sold it to a friend of mine. Don't ask me why. I sold it to my friend Ryan Luse and his buddie Nick Morzinski for, like, what, fifty bucks, or something. Whatever else I absent-mindedly mention in here doesn't belong to me, either! Okie-day?......Okie-day.   
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:~THE FOREWARD~  
I just wanted to write this. I want to see what people think of me as a poetic author, rather than a dramatic hummorist. This will, I know, be depressing. The "hapy pill" made me sick, so they took it away. Have fun reading, don't cry (like you would), and review, if it doesn't suck too terribly, that is. From here, I have no idea what I'm about to say, it's totally random manic depressant ramblings...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They didn't know who the strange attacker was, but he used the strangest of spells, carried a wand, and kept rambling on and on about defeating some guy who he thought they worked for, by the name of Lord Voldemort (I didn't think that I was going to be funny, but I suppose I am, just the same). The attacker was accompanied by a short woman with brown frizzy hair and a gangly, somewhat unattractive red-headed man in a vey worn pair of too big pants. The man with the dark hair and oddly colored eyes raised his wand to point it at Xellos, whom he'd been calling "Lucius Malfoy for the past ten minutes, or so.   
  
"This...is for my family." He called out to them, his voiced clogged with unshed tears. Then, he took a calming breath, closed his eyes and whispered "Avarda Kadarva!"   
  
There was an explosion of green light and a howling wind errupted from the tip of his wand. Several of the surrounding trees where ripped from the earth they grew from, and Amelia grabbed onto Zelgodis, screaming unheard cries, begging for her life, and that of her love. She clung to Zel; they where now windswept, huddled together, curled on the limestone pathway they where traveling on about an hour ago.   
  
There was an eerie wailing sound emmitting from the green smoke. The cry of death. They where all going to die, Lina relized, mid-Dragon Slave. She could feel it.   
  
"[curses][censored][more curses]!!!" Xellos called in the general direction of the unknow magical people. A large silver crack of lightning hit the ground just a few inches infront of him, singing the ends of his boots. "That-Is-IT!!!!!!!" He screamed. "I have HAD IT with you!!!" He wrapped himself in his cloak and disapeared, the green mist soon filling where he had stood. It was now impossible to see more that just a few footfalls before one's eyes, and even the great Lina Inverse was feeling very weak, indeed.   
  
The Sword of Light fell to the ground with a soft clang. It's owner, Gourry Gabriev, was on the dirt beside it, writhing, back arched in pain. He was screaming in pain, but no one could hear him over the chaos of the wind and the dense fog, arisen from that deathly wand. As suddenly as it had come, everything evaporated. The two men and the woman where gone; vanished into the mist they brought with them.   
  
The sight left behind was gruesome, to portray it best. Zelgodis lay protectavely over the Princess Amelia. She was whimpering and crying. Zelgodis-san was motionless, looking almost dead. There where tiny chunks of stone strewn about the clearing and destroyed pathway. Amelia looked at the man lying above her...   
  
She gasped. ((here comes the song, now))   
  
  
*I never thought you could change my world.   
*I was wrong.   
*I made a mistake.   
  
  
"You're... you're back... you..." she stammered, at a loss for words. (Quite inconsistantly with her usual manner, actually.)   
  
Zelgodis wasn't listening to her at all. He hurt all over. He could hardly breath. He had the strangest pain on his right shoulderblade, and the same in his left thigh. He hadn't felt anything like it since... he couldn't remember the last time, but he remembered the feelingall too well, despite his addled memory.   
  
Amelia rolled him over onto his back, taking his hands, and gazing into his eyes. She was still crying steadily, but smiling so much that it looked uncontrolable.   
  
  
*I thought it all would fade in time.   
*Like an old song.   
*Guess love's hard to break.   
  
  
"...It hurts...so..much, so (hacking cough) badly!...Amelia!...I'm dieing!...it all hurts so...(more coughing)..." Her hands where so cold, holding onto his own. Wait a minute here,...he could feel her hands!   
  
She touched his cheek, smiling even more, if that's even possible. He could feel her hands! He had skin!   
  
"I'm...I...uh," he began hacking uncontrolably, convulging and scrunching his face in absolute mysery, his throat unbelieveably constricted. Amelia just shook her head, and held him to her bussoum, rocking slowly back and forth, planting little butterfly kisses all over his forehead. Finally, he stopped gagging on the blood in his throat.   
  
"I'm human again." and they kissed gently.   
  
  
*The wind whispers your name,   
*no matter how far I run.   
*And it's catching up to me.   
*And on this road of life  
*I keep searchin for that burnin sun.   
*But it's you who I see.   
*Who I see-   
  
  
They pulled away from each other smiling, their foreheads still together lovingly. Zelgodis leaned forward, and whispered in her ear "Do you know what this means?"   
  
Amelia kissed his cheek, which was abnormaly pale and felt like pure silk, then shook her head "no."   
  
"It means, my dearest," he tightened hands about her waist and she giggled in response, "that Miss Lina-san will never be able to force me to be her anchor EVER AGAIN!" he gave off a litle cocky smile "...Now, what do you say to that?"   
  
"I say we're in need of a celebration," she moved closer to him, "and I know just the thing!" She threw her arms around his neck, and began to kiss him passionately. Somewhere along the lines, his toung found its way into her mouth, which she seemed to like. They where pulled tightly together, arms intertwined, tounges ingulfed, sences inthrawled.   
  
  
*And the world is a ride,   
*waiting to unfold.   
*And you're my only thrill.   
*After all the mountains will turn to gold;   
*so, in time,   
*I'll just be still,   
*I'll Just Be Still.   
  
  
  
Amelia sighed, and rested tired thoughts uppon her lover's shoulder.   
  
"Hear that, Lina Inverse?!?" He cried in the general direction he last knew Lina to be in. "I'll never be your anchor again!" and he broke into a sort of insane, joyful laughter. Head back, eyes closed, adam's apple protruding gracefully, shoulders heaving: the works. Amelia giggled along with him, giving him a little squeeze. Then, they saw Lina.   
  
  
*I guess you can say   
*that it's over now.   
*Can hear it in the rain;   
*Can feel it in the air.   
  
  
She sat close by Gourry's side, crying her heart out to him, face contorted in the drama of her tears. None of them had ever seen Lina really cry before, it just wasn't something she did. Indeed, Xelloss had once thought aloud, that he had deemed her quite incapable of tears. Yet there she sat, pouring herself over a handsom man. His sword was a few steps from his right side, dropped there before he, himself dropped in a simmilar mannor. And so Lina sat by him, his right hand lain on his failing heart, his left pressed to her cheek; both her hands clutching his, crying into the palm of his hand, mourning him, grieving in what may be their last moments together. He had been stabbed, and was bleeding profusely from the center of his broad chest. His flaxen hair was splayed about the upturned dirt.   
  
Amelia burried her face in Zel's chest, a wave of tears overtaking her joyous mood. Leaving Zelgodis to stare at the unholy sight in shock and disbelief.   
  
  
  
*And so I leave you with gentle words:   
*"Love will heal the pain,"   
*And I'll always be right here.   
  
  
Gourry looked into her eyes. He was crying too. He whispered "Lina...oh, Lina-san..." and she leaned foreward, touching her nose to his. "...I've known for, for so long,...yet, I've never had the courage...to say it out loud...I..."  
  
"Gourry, I love you." She whispered, barely audible, but he knew. She blinked away a few more tears. He brushed a hand through her hair, rubies in the sunshine.   
  
"...my Lina,...you're my life...how can I ever leave you now?..." He closed his eyes, testing what strength he still had. He gave a sigh.   
  
"NO!" Lina shouted, slamming her tiny fist to the ground."NO, NO.......no." He was about to go; about to leave her. About to die. "No." she said once more, firmly. She reached over and snatched his sword. She held it awkwardly in her left hand. He looked up at her with a pleading lovers eyes. He didn't want to go, but he was dieing all the same.   
  
  
  
*The wind whispers your name,   
*no matter how far I run;  
*and it's catching up to me.  
*And on this road of life,   
*I keep searchin for that burning sun.   
*But it's you who I see,   
*Who I see-   
  
  
  
"I have to leave you. I love you, Lina....... you're my life..." and he closed his eyes, ready to die.   
  
"I'm comming with you." Lina whispered, choaked with tears and captive emotions. Everything that she had kept bottled up for so many years was now out. She looked at his face, his handsom, perfect face, and gave it all to him. She slit her wrist.   
  
The pain was searing acid. She put the sword in her right hand. The wound bubbled, errupting with blood, rinning slowly down her arm, dripping in thick rivers down onto his armor. She made a fist, and slashed at it with the sword. Then dropped the thing, not caring where it landed.   
  
She screamed, and leaned down to kiss her protector, mouth still open. She could taste the blood comming through his lips. He was still alive. She placed his hands on her back, her blood falling everywhere. She snatched a handfull of his hair, and felt him stir a little beneath her. If they would die, they would die together. They began to french kiss, and waited in each other's arms for the darkness to come; and the light at the end of the tunnel.   
  
  
  
  
*And the world is a ride,   
*waiting to unfold.   
*And you're my,   
*my only thrill.   
*After all the mountains will turn to gold.   
*So, in time  
*I'll just be still,   
*I'll Just Be Still.   
  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
All Fell Silent  
  
  
And then there was darkness. With a light at the end. The Light was a woman; The Lord of Nightmares, the ruler. The woman was clothed in light. She was light, and she was everything. The Lord of Nightmares set her gaze uppon them, will all chaos behind her, beyond her light. "Go back."   
  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
  
  
And they where back.   
Zelgodis was bawling and holding Amelia, who was screaming and crying out their names in horror. Xellos was on his knees with an open mouthed, frozen expression. His eyes where open.   
  
Lina opened hers to find herself face down to Gourry. Fresh blood was splattered all over them. She liften her head a bit, and Gourry's eyes snapped open. He was gazing right into her eyes. They began kissing, and before long, where rolling around in the grass, with toungs everywhere and hands grasping at oneanother's hair and backs. Lina was all smiles, and Gourry couldn't stop laughing.   
  
Xelloss fell onto his ass.   
  
Amelia let out a squeel, and Zelgodis just stared at the two of them, making love on the grass, in the middle of the woods, on a sunny afternoon.   
  
  
*And the world is a ride,   
*waiting to unfold.  
*And you're my,  
*my only thrill.  
*And after all the mountains will turn to gold.   
*So, in time,   
*I'll just be still,   
*I'll Just   
Be Still.   
  
  
  
  
~*~ THE END ~*~   
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: ~THE AFTERWARD~   
Well, that was even more depressing than I thought it would be. Who cried? I did (well, a little, anyway). It was more romance than I'm used to doing, or even reading, in all respects, but we all need a little variety to satisfy ourselves every once in a while. Well, if you wern't laughing at what an awful poetic author I am, would you mind writing a review? I always like getting them; that way I can find out who likes me,... and who should be put on a hit list (no, I don't have a hit list, but that sounded funny right there, alright?). I don't think that I'll be writing any others, but if lots of really annoying people write to me and beg in the most agrivating of all ways, then I may consider obliging you for a short while. Thanks for reading. My e-mail is ASM56713@aol.com if anyone wants to complain about how great/crappy this story is. Now, I'll stop rambling and you can R and R, and go and read something else that's hummorous, and brings a smile to your face, instead of my drawl, boreing crap....... = )   
  
  
  
  
Thanks To; My friend, whom I shall just call "Sphinx", for introducing me to Slayers, and for watching the first two seasons with me in one sitting. My Friend, whom I shall call "JuliaHrtly776", because that is her name here at FanFiction, for introducing me to commical death with "DIE, N*SYNC, DIE!!!", which lead to my obsession with dramatizing death. My friend, whom I shall just call Jessie, seeing that that is her name, for being in bad moods and complaining at me and therefor putting ~*ME*~ in a bad mood. AND My friend Cortney, who will surely attempt to kill me if she is not properly mentioned. CORTNEY, I LOVE YOU. (happy now?) And my friend Reed, who offered to bring me to his house to watch "Dracula, 2000", which pleases me greatly. Thankie-all! BYE-BYE-NOW! 


End file.
